


Lean on

by Ten of Twelve (enviouspannacotta)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Love, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspannacotta/pseuds/Ten%20of%20Twelve
Summary: Circe's only had her mum since she was a baby. She grew up reaching for the stars, now being an officer on the first NX starship. When her childhood friend comes back, her lover has issues





	

The 602 Club, Wednesday 14th April 2151. Lieutenant Adams was sitting at the bar whilst having her usual drink and reading her PADD, “how many god-damn times are you going to read that PADD!” Ruby, a waitress at the 602 club, knew Circe since she started at Starfleet. The two girls had a good friendship.   
Circe rolled her eyes and replied, “as many times as I god-damn want”  
“You’re gonna read that poor little PADD to death” Ruby replied wiping to surface.  
“I’m just going over my mission”  
“423 times” Circe paused.

“You can never be too thorough,” Ruby looked at her, an eyebrows raised in disbelief as she took the Lieutenants empty glass and refilled with soda. The quietness was broken by a hoard of Starfleet officers barging into 602. Circe looked at the clock. 19:00, rush hour for the bar. Majority of workers have clocked out and are ready for a cold beer and something to eat. Circe knew this was her time to leave. She downed her drink and took her PADD and left. She was re-reading the PADD as she walked down the road. When she reached her apartment, she wasted no time and went straight to bed.

Next Morning, the lieutenant packed her bags, zipped her suitcase and headed for the launch bay.  Shuttlepod Four took her to the ship. The grand Enterprise-NX.  Warp 4.5, quickest ship in fleet, seven Deck, crew of 85. Fit with phase cannons and torpedo launchers. State of the art deflector shields. The shuttle docked with the ship and the seven crewmen all stood in line, awaiting their orders, “crewmen” a voice called “my name is ensign parker. The captain assigned me to give people to their posts. Ensign Jordan and Fischer; working in engineering.” The crewman gave the two ensigns a PADD each, “Lieutenant Cabrera and Benson and Ensign Hinton you’re stationed down in the armory on Desk F and finally Lieutenant Handler you are stationed on deck C with the science division and Lieutenant Adams you are on deck E in sickbay with our alien doctor, a Denobulan, Dr. Phlox”

 Circe made her way to her Quarters, based on D Deck Portside section 4. She opened her doors, dumped her bags and headed straight to E Deck. She walked into Sickbay and was upfronted with a series of strange and peculiar animals, “umm Dr. Phlox?” A man in the middle turned around, he was clearly alien, but Circe found him marvelous, “I’m Lieutenant Adams, I’ll be-”  
“Ah! My assistant, the remarkable Lieutenant Circe Adams, pleased to make you acquaintance my dear”  
“So, how can I help? Anything you need check, chased up, stacked or stored?”  
“No, No! I’ll be fine for now, please Lieutenant. Unpack and relax and ‘I’ll call for you when I need you” Circe nodded and returned to her quarters.

Circe was lying bed when she got a call, “Lieutenant Adams”  
“It’s Dr. Phlox, Lieutenant. I’d like you to come to Sickbay” Circe jumped up and made her way down to Sickbay. She opened the door and stared at the alien, “It’s alright Lieutenant. He’s unconscious” She walked in to Sickbay and over to the bed, “This our Klingon, Klang. Isn’t he fascinating?! You know, he has three lungs!” Circe looked at Phlox with a mixture of fascination and confusion, “now Circe, I want you to go over this PADD, it contains the everything that the Vulcans would give us about Klingon philology. I want you to memories as much as you can. I might need another perspective during this ordeal. I shall call you when I need you, Lieutenant”  
“Yes Sir” she took the PADD and went to the Mess Hall.

It was crowded with officers, but Circe was starving. She took a plate and a glass of water and sat down with her meal and a her PADD and read, re-read and re-re-read the PADD.  Hours past, Circe made note after note, picked apart every detail of the PADD, analyzed and drew conclusions. The mess hall slowly and slowly filtered out officers until it was only Adams left.

The door opened. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed came in. Tucker took over the Circe working on the PADD, “Lieutenant, what you still doin up” Circe jumped, startled. She stood up abruptly nearly knocking over her cup of coffee, “s-sorry Commander, Dr Phlox told me to memories the the”  
“I think Dr phlox would appreciate a well-rested Lieutenant? Don’t you?”  
“Yes sir, night sir” Circe takes her plates and moves them to the shelf, she returns to her quarters.

Whilst in her quarters, Circe sat in her bed. Wide awake. She couldn’t sleep. The nature of their mission troubled her. She found her Captains distrust of the Vulcans irritating and his almost need to prove them wrong even more so. Perhaps the Vulcan knew things about their mission that they didn’t. As Ambassador Soval mentioned, these _Klingons_ are a race of warrior. To return their _warrior_ to his homeland in the state he is in, could weakened an already non-existent tie to the Klingon Empire. 

Circe closed her eyes in a fetal attempt to get some rest. The ship shook. Her eyes open. “Computer, lights!” The ship shook again. The lights went out, “Computer lights!” Circe could hear somethings clawing around the air vents, she moved slowly towards her torch. Circe untied her jumpsuit from around her waist and zipped it up. Taking her torch in hand, she made her way to sickbay.

By the time she reached her post, the Klingon was gone. She looked around in confusion, “crewmen” it as the captain, “sir?”  
“Lieutenant, may I ask what you’re doing here?”  
“This is my post sir” The Captain looked confused. His head tilted  
“Then may I ask why you weren’t here”  
“That was my fault Captain,” Dr Phlox stood up, “I asked Lieutenant Adams to read up on our foreign friend, Mr Klang, but it appears Lieutenant that your work has gone to some waste” the captain sighed out of frustration, “Lieutenant, I want you to remain here with the Doctor. Two heads are better than one. Learn all you can about these SULIBAN  
“Aye Captain.”

Adams helped the doctor put the Suliban on the table. The doctor took the scalpel and opened the dead SULIBAN. The doctor instructed Circe to hand him a pair of surgical scissors. Adams took a PADD and made notes on the Suliban. “When this mission is over,” Phlox said, “I am going to propose that the crew perform annual Body Scans to make sure that all is in order – Um Lieutenant note the extra bronchial lobes – opinions?”  
“I think that a wonderful idea Doctor”  
“I thought so too. I recommend that you take these” Phlox hands Circe a series of PADDs. They contain basic information about the crew “these are crew evolutions, Lieutenant. Only basic ones, you don’t have clearance for anything else so the latter is what you receive. I want you, after we have finished here, to take down notes about each crew member. You and I shall be like walking computers. I entrust in you this valuable information.” He smiled his wide Denobulan smile, “now, my dear, do you see these compound retinas! Marvelous”

* * *

 

_The night is painted charcoal and the stars dimly glow. Outside in a geodome, lit with fairy lights and small candles, a mother holds her little girl of only one and a half years. Her family once was Turkish. Her great great grandmother in fact. Roksana Kimyacıoğlu. She used to sing a gentle Turkish song to her great grandmother when she was a baby. Mini mini bir kuş. Her great grandmother sang it to her daughter, and her grandmother followed, and the women’s mother sang it to her and now it is time to sing to her baby._

_Mini mini bir kuş donmuştu_

_Pencereme konmuştu_

_Aldım onu içeriye_

_Cik cik cik ötsün diye_

_Pır pır ederken canlandı_

_Ellerim bak boş kaldı_

_The mother hears the baby gurgle and smiles brightly. A sudden sound frightens the women, her smiles dissipates and her eyes fill with fear. She calls out a name. It is a beeping sound. The sound gets louder._

Circe woke with a startle. Gaining her Barings, she realized that she was being contacted, “Adams”  
“Lieutenant, I need you here _on the double_ as the captain says. We’ve found Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed. Their in pretty poor shape. The more hands the better”  
“I’ll be down soon Doctor, Adams out” Circe almost fell out of bed, her balance still not fully regained. She jumped in the shower, tied her hair up as to not get it wet. Dried, dressed and as presentably as she could be in eight minutes she ran down to Sickbay.

The Doctor was preparing to beds, “both men have severe cases of hypothermia Lieutenant. We need to raise their temperatures as quickly as possible, get me large dose of Animazine and 25 mg of Inaprovaline” Circe opened the medicine cabinet and took out the Animazine and Inaprovaline. She also took the heated blankets and returned to the doctor. Phlox was sorting out bio-beds, fitted with chambers, “Doctor?”  
“Don’t worry Circe. These chambers are fitted with heating pads that trap hot air. Hopefully it will help defrost them”

Phlox went over to the communicator, “Archer here!”  
“This is doctor phlox, captain. We’re ready down here”  
“Acknowledged.” The two men were transported into the sickbay. Dr Phlox and Circe both grabbed Commander Tucker and dragged him into the bed and the same for Lieutenant Reed. The next three hours would have been long and dry. The commander and lieutenant were stable, then after 30 minutes Lieutenant Reed went into shock. The doctor had to inject him with the 5 CC of Tricordrazine. Not to long after that, Commander Tucker started to split into a coma. The doctor spent about two hours getting him back. He used everything. Finally, once he got him stable, Adams was instructed to attend to Lieutenant Reed

“What do you want me to do”  
“Make sure that the Lieutenant doesn’t _do_ anything unexpected. I need to attend Mr Tucker”  
Circe looked over the Lieutenants vitals. All stable. Circe looked over at the Doctor. He was remarkable. The Doctor remained calm under serious pressure. She admired that about men and women in medicine. She had to work hard at it. “Miss Adams, how is he looking?”  
“The Commander is stable, Doctor”  
“Good!” Phlox called optimistically, “Circe, would you please get me a neruo-stabilizer from the second shelve. It’s near my Pyrithian Bat”

Circe opened the shelve and took out the neruo-stabilizer. She walked over and handed it to Phlox. She then went back to check on Lieutenant Reed’s vitals. Stable. No Change. Dr Phlox moved Mr Tucker over to the bed. He readjusted Trips treatment.

Circe began to hum. It was that tune. Mini mini bir kuş. The Captain entered sickbay, “How’re they looking Doctor”  
“Good for the most part, I think Mr Reed can be awoken now. It seems his body temperature is still a little warm. Er-uh Miss Adams hand me the 25 mg of Inaprovaline and then please refill for Mr Tucker.” Reeds eyes flickered open, “We’re back, how did we-”  
“Easy Malcolm, you fellas had a nice bout with hypothermia”  
“The commander?”

“He’s gonna be fine” reassured Archer 

 


End file.
